Memories of Lorena Flynn
by ila.aqilah
Summary: Lucy has not been the same after they upgraded the Lifeboat. A/N : I wrote this before Timeless Season 2 came out.


The room was dark and silent. Garcia Flynn sat in living room staring blankly at the photograph in his hand. The moonlight that shone through the window gave him enough light for him to view the photograph. He doesn't need to look at the photograph to remember his wife's face in the photograph. He saw her face when he closes his eyes. He saw her singing and dancing in the kitchen with their daughter. He saw her pouting when he said he's leaving for a few days for work. Her laugh when he told Iris how he met her mother. He miss everything about them. God, he would do anything just to see her wife and daughter again.

The moment he met Lucy was the moment when he realized that he can't save them. Her wife. Her daughter. But he refused to believe that. There must be way to get them back. He doesn't care if it's wrong or right. As long they're alive. He just want them to be alive and well. Not murdered in cold blood.

If they had died from natural cause, like cancer or maybe severe allergy like how his half brother Gabriel died, he would have let this go. He would accept their fate and move on with his life. But this is not. Murdered wasn't fate. This is human — no, devil — trying to play God. No one deserved to be killed like that. Especially in their own home, the only place that you will ever feel safe. Well, maybe he deserve that. Not them though. Their never did anything wrong.

There are times when Flynn felt that he should go forward with his life. Maybe he should stop chasing Rittenhouse through time and turn a new chapter on life. Build a new family with someone new. At that thought, he scoffed. Who in the right mind would want to be with a monster like him. He had killed to many people he lost count of it. Damn. He is worse than H.H. Holmes.

The hands on the face of the clock indicates the time was 2.14 a.m. He should probably try to sleep as tomorrow will be another day against Rittenhouse. He needs to be in a top notch condition. Before he lies down on the couch, he inserted the picture of his family in between the pages of a worn and tattered leather bound journal. Much like Lucy Preston's journal. The only difference was the initials on the cover of the journal. Instead of L.P. than was engraved on the cover, it was L.C. It was not Lucy's. It was his wife's journal. Much like Lucy's, he read it enough times to memorized every words on every pages of the journal.

Slowly, to the sounds of ticking of the clock and crickets, he fell asleep to the thoughts of his wife and daughter. And even though he won't admit this, Lucy once again invaded his mind. Like every other night since he met her.

"You look stunning."

"It's our wedding, of course I look stunning. And you're not too bad yourself"

"Ahem, shall we start the ceremony?"

"Yes."

"It's a girl."

"She's perfect"

"What are you going to name her?"

"Iris."

"All clear. No monsters. Safe to go to sleep. Okay?"

"But I'm not tired."

"Oh, what else is new?"

"I'll always protect you"

"Where are you going?"

"I think Iris is coughing. Maybe she's got a cold."

"Mommy, no!"

"Gar-"

Lucy woke up with a gasp. Her heart was beating aggressively. Thin layer of sweat was on her brow. She observed her room cautiously, still spooked from her dream. After assuring herself that she is safe in her room, she let herself falls back into the safety of her pillows. The dream, the pain, it all felt real, like it was memories instead of a dream. The blinding pain after the silenced bang, the way she hold on to the little girl, the fear, it all felt real. Even if it was real, if it was memories, it can't be hers. But then why does she keep having this dream?

Maybe Rufus was wrong. Maybe the Lifeboat was still not capable of carrying four passengers safely. Maybe the Lifeboat was affecting her like it was affecting Jiya. She took a deep shaky breath and glanced at the digital clock on her bedside table. 4.39 a.m. There is no way she is getting any sleep after having that dream. Especially when it felt like someone was watching her in the shadow, waiting to strike whenever she take her guard down.

Figuring she might feel safer if she is not alone, she decided to head to the living room. At least there she won't be alone. Flynn would be there. In soft feathery steps, she trod through the hallway of the safehouse that she shared with Flynn. After finding out Rittenhouse is still out there and her mother was the head of it, she gathered that her house wasn't safe, thus the safehouse.

After Agent Christopher released Flynn for the maximum security prison, she naturally invited him to stay with her. The FBI would not be so happy to let Flynn run around without someone to monitor him. Wyatt will probably kill Flynn in his sleep and says Flynn drowned, on his bed. Rufus, well, let's just say he is still bitter about the time when Flynn had Al Capone shot him. At first, she thought it would be a hard time for her and Flynn to cooperate, but it seems like he forgave her quite easily. It was as if he wants to make her feel even more guiltier, if that's even possible.

As she reach the living room, she can already see a lump on the couch. Flynn. He look like a giant as he lied there since he is so tall and the couch is not the most luxurious couch in the world. With his head dangling from the end of the couch, and his arms practically on the floor, there is no way that was a comfortable position to sleep in. If it was up to her, she would wake him up and tells him to sleep in his room which she provided. She was not that cruel to let him sleep on that sorry excuse of a couch. It was him that insisted that it was better if he sleep in the living room. He was so paranoid that Rittenhouse might find their safe house and snuck in while they were sleeping. "

"This way I can hear if something's not right."

No matter she said or do, she will always finds him in the living room, not in his room. She knows well enough by now that he have trouble sleeping, and decided to let him be. Who knows how long since he got full eight hours sleep after this whole Rittenhouse fiasco. She sat herself on the armchair facing the sleeping ex-time bandit. With the help of the dim moonlight, she observed the man in front of her, taking in every features.

Strands of his hair fell lazily onto his closed hooded eyes. His hair has grown a few inches longer than what he would like, and with the kind of work they do, haircut is the last thing on his mind. Lately, his eyes seems to hide behind the curtain of his hair more frequent, and Lucy hated that. She wanted to be able to look into his eyes, that way she can be aware what his feelings are.

Like a snail, if she tried to decipher his feelings, he will shy away in his shell by turning his head slightly, causing his dark hair to shield his eyes and casting a shadow on his face. She made a mental note to herself to give a haircut to Flynn tomorrow if possible.

Watching him sleeping, she realized it was the only time he let his guard down. Every second that he's awake consist of him either finding a way to take down Rittenhouse or worrying that Rittenhouse might get to them.

He has been through so much, she wished that she could take all his pain away and the only way to do that is to get rid of Rittenhouse all together. This way he can finally be reunited with his wife and daughter. But why does the thought of that makes her felt like there is a force crushing her chest, making it almost painful for her to breathe. Just like in 1954, when the actress Grace Kelly tried to hit on him. God, it would feel good to slap that barbie doll to her senses.

She blinked.

Is she jealous? At this thought she slapped her cheek.

She does not like him like that. God, no. All hell would break loose before she ever have any kind of romantic feelings for him. He does trying to kill her severals time before either directly or indirectly. For example, when he left her and her team stranded in 1754 during the French and Indian war. Not to mention when he attempted to bomb the Rittenhouse meeting in 1954 even though he knows her grandfather was there and that could cause her to be erased from the existence. Poof. Just like that, no more Lucy Preston, the historian, the leader of the time team, the royalty of Rittenhouse. That is an awful way to die. If that is even counted as one of many ways to die.

Still conflicted with her feelings for a certain tall, dark time traveller, her mind backtracked to the dream she had lately, the one that had woken her up from her peaceful slumber. What kind of dream was that? It all felt very real, like it was some sort of memory. If so, then whose memory was that?

She softly sighed and leaned her head against the soft cushion letting her eyes falls back onto the man before him. Flynn. Garcia Flynn. He was the man in her dream. Was that his memories? She took a deep breathe trying to tame her jumbled mind.

If that was his memories, then something must be very wrong with her. Did all the time travelling finally caught up to her and is affecting her brain somehow? Is she some sort of superhero now? Well, in a way that would be beneficial for her if she really does have telepathic abilities. She could just read the minds of all the Rittenhouse bastard to find out more about them and what they are planning to do. It will be so much easier to take them down.

But can she tell anyone? If she tells the team, they won't let her step into the time machine anymore. Going to missions without a historian would be suicidal. Catastrophic even. But if she wants to find out what was wrong with her, she need to tell someone about this.

While she was debating with herself , suddenly Flynn jerked awake with a gasp. His breath was shallow and quick, his mind was flashing the images of his family dying in the hands of Rittenhouse. Seeing that Flynn was on the verge on panic attack, Lucy clumsily went towards Flynn and crouch slightly in front of him, ignoring the faint thud of an object that has fallen from his trembling hand.

"Flynn, you okay?" Lucy asked softly as she placed her hand on his cheek, caressing it with her thumb as she search for his eyes.

Still disoriented, he rest his large hand on top of hers that was on his cheek, his eyes were clouded with sadness. "Lorena?" He whispered, his voice sounding hopeful.

She cupped his cheek with her both hands, trying to get the broken man to really look at her. "No, it's me, Lucy. Remember?" She smiled sadly.

After hearing those words, his face turned downcast, his heart broke once again. For a split second, he had thought that his wife was the woman in front of him, not Lucy.

"Are you okay?" Lucy asked, her eyes glistening with tear. It tears her apart to see him like this, broken and sad. She was so used to seeing him with his tough exterior she forgot that he is still human. She never knew that he has nightmare, so this is a new revelation to her.

He grasped her wrist and slowly move her hands away from his cheeks. Nodding, he averted his eyes away from Lucy, not wanting her to see this side of him. Fragile Flynn. A side he never showed to anyone aside from his wife and his mother.

Lucy moved from her crouching position to sit herself next to Flynn, but she felt an object on her right hand that she used to support herself on the floor. She grabbed the object from the floor and moved it closer to inspect the object. On the first glance, she could see it was a small leather book, but as she try to take a closer look, Flynn snatched the book away. His action caused a small gasp from her.

She jerked her head towards Flynn. "What is that?" She question, her voice laced with suspicion.

Flynn seemed like he was trying to hide something from her. Why was he so determined to hide the book away from her? This is not the first time she had seen the book. She saw Flynn read the book a few times before, but when he sensed that Lucy was near, he would stash the book in his pocket. When she asked him about it, he always try to steer her attention away from the book.

He avoided her eyes. "It's nothing. What are you doing up at this hour?" As always, he changed the topic.

She stared at him, somewhat annoyed that he was avoiding her question again and again. After a moment, she gave up, deciding to let it go. When he is ready to tell her, he will tell her, but for now, she would have to be patient.

"I can't sleep. Been having some weird dreams lately." She uttered as she lean on the couch, sighing.

He looked at her. "What kind of dreams?" He asked her, his eyes curiously gazed her face watching her expression.

Lucy contemplated for a second. Should she tell him? If something is wrong with her, maybe he could help. Besides, unlike Wyatt and Rufus, Flynn would not freak out and try to keep her away from the Lifeboat.

"Uh.." She stalled, fiddling with her fingers. "I don't know. If I tell you, promise you won't freak out, and don't tell Wyatt and Rufus about this." She stretched out her pinky finger for emphasis.

Eyes twinkling in amusement because of her slightly childish behaviour, he intertwined his pinky finger with hers. "Promise. Now, tell me what about this dreams you're having."

"Well, I don't really think it was a dream. I think I was memories, but it's not mine." She gulped and peer his eyes cautiously, afraid of his reaction of her next words. "I-i think it was yours."

He jerked his face towards hers, alarmed after hearing Lucy's statement. "W-what do you mean? My memories? Lucy, that is not possible."

"I know! I know it's sounds impossible, but just listen." She exclaimed. "Your wife and daughter. Lorena and Iris. You never told me their names right? Their information aren't even in your records. You met Lorena in Dubrovnik. She was lost since it was her first time there and she doesn't know a single Croatian word. You saw her struggling trying to ask for directions, but most of the people there doesn't speak English, so you helped her. Am I right?"

He was speechless. "H-how? Wha—" He stuttered, unable to form a coherent sentence.

"Then, the day after you met her again and you asked her out on a date. You showed her around the city. She was there for work, 6 months, so you took your chances, ask her to be you girlfriend. A week before she went back to US, you asked her to be your wife, she said yes." She eyeballed Flynn before continuing. "You moved to US after that so you can be with her."

He was silent for a moment, his hair was falling into his eyes as he move his face downwards. "Did you saw her face?" He finally asked after a few minutes of his trying to gather his thought.

She was taken aback for a split second. Thinking hard, she tried to remember if she ever saw his wife's face her dream. She saw his daughter's, even his but never Lorena's. She shook her head. "No. I don't think so. Wh—" Something clicked in her head. Maybe the reason she never saw Lorena's face was because it was not Flynn's memories after all.

"Lucy, I don't think it was my memories that you're dreaming. It's Lorena's"


End file.
